battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150616043727/@comment-24142455-20150619031133
Soon, the Ubersoldaten picks Blazkowicz up, and throws him onto a small boat leading into one of the canals that burrowed into the mountain towards the prison. The others were placed in as well, guarded by Commandos of the SF. They then knocked out them, in an attempt to disorient them. -15 Minutes Later- Blazkowicz awoke, staring up from a pit of some form. It was the shape of a cylinder, and had an estimate of 30ft walls. He quickly looked around his surroundings, and noticed a barred walkway behind him, and heard voices down it. He listened closely to hear Prendergast and Wyatt speaking. Blazkowicz: Wyatt, Prendergast, is that you? Wyatt: Captain, we're in these strange cells, where are we? Blazkowicz: I don't know, tugs at the bars but I will get us out of here. You think the others can hear us? Wyatt: I heard someone else, may be Beokhounder, I am not sure. I managed to get a glimpse of Fergus, Benson, and Blondie be dragged off to another part, maybe for interrogation? Blazkowicz: Maybe. These cells are made of stone, wonder why? Prendergast: Reminds me of those old prisons. Suddenly Balzkowicz heard a stone brick fall, and turned around. he saw some piping nearby it, and had an idea. He quickly walked over, and looked, a bit of the concrete was crumbling, probably due to that anti-gravity device, or that the builders were plain lazy. He looked at the pipe, and saw that it ran up, and he just had to climb up it. He began to walk his way up, when about 10 feet up, the pipe broke, and he fell, water gushing out of the pipe. He landed with two pieces of it. One part at the end of it was deformed to make a sharp point, the other was a bit longer, like a club. He then got another idea. He looked at the crumbling concrete, and saw that it also, went a bit of the way up. He looked at the pipes, and tested it out by jamming one into the wall. Sure enough he heard crumbling, and the pipe was a bit stuck, but it fell out after putting pressure on it. Blazkowicz: Wyatt, Prendergast, keep on talking, I'm going to try and find you. Wyatt: Sir? What are you doing? Blazkowicz: Just trust me. He jabbed the pipes into the parts of concrete, and it surely held his weight, but as he lifted it out, the bricks fell out. Sure is some great quality he thought to himself. He continued to climb, trying to create foot holes for his feet to rest in as he climbed up. About halfway up, he noticed the pipe was still there, and he quickly reached over to the pipe. He made his way up, and as he reached the top, the pipe burst, and he barely grabbed onto the edge of the cell before the pipe fell to the floor of his cell. He looked out, and saw an Ubersoldaten, but not like the one he saw. This one looked older, and more menacing. It had more rugged parts, and some of the horrid mutated flesh was showing. A long cable ran from it to a track above it being suspended from the ceiling of the prison. Must be powered for energy... He took the pipe, and screwed it together to make a larger club, and crept up to the large beast standing guard. He then leaped up onto its back, the creature lashed out in fury, and he then hit the cable. The thing collapsed, and dropped to the floor. Blazkowicz then looked around, and saw another cylinder-like pit, and looked down. Blazkowicz: Wyatt? Wyatt: Sir! You got out! How? Blazkowicz: Interesting story, but no time. I'll get you out, do you remember how they put you in there? Wyatt: I'm not sure, I think they brought me down from a ladder. He looked up, and saw an orange ladder resting along a railing, and he quickly grabbed it, and lowered it down. Blazkowicz: Careful, I don't want you to split your head open. Wyatt: Don't worry, I'm fine The two got out, and quickly began searching for others in their cells. Wyatt: Where could they be? Blazkowicz: I'm not sure, we'll need to constantly check cells, eventually we will reach each one. We'll need to get past the guards though... Points to the fallen ubersoldaten. I just hope that Boekhounder has better luck then us. Lets get Prendergast. You described it as the others being dragged off somewhere else. -Unknown- Fergus: F@#k me, where the devil are we? Blondie?, Beokhounder? Benson? Anyone? Where are you? What the hell is this? Boekhounder and the others happened to be in the cells next to Fergus and heard his loud rant on where he was trapped, though they were far from Blazkowicz, Wyatt, and Prendergast. After awakening, Beokhounder noticed his cell had a few lose bricks, a water pipe similar to Blazkowicz's cell, and an SF guard standing at the top of the cell, seeming to fall asleep every few minutes or so... OOC: Kevin, you can choose the escape methods for the four, I'll be doing the other four's methods of getting out, though you may need to assist Fergus.